


Early Days

by checkthemargins



Series: Wide Open [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkthemargins/pseuds/checkthemargins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Harry both have an early day off work. They spend it at home with their boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Days

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the slave!au. Spit roasting and general debauchery. I hope you enjoy!!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own this band, or the people in it, or anyone else who is a real person in this fic, or anything at all having to do with their lives. This is just for kicks. No harm intended.
> 
> Warnings: This is slave!fic and even though Nick and Harry adore Louis, this isn't a love story, and he is 100% property. Therefore I'm blanket warning a giant neon DUB-CON sign over this whole series.

Recording is one of Harry's favorite parts of being a band, especially at the beginning, when it's _hard_ and they don't know the music all that well and they've just had a relatively long break and haven't being singing together. Falling back into the groove of One Direction, spending twelve hours a day with his brothers, getting that rush of adrenaline when they're just spot on, listening to their voices grow up together--it's always fascinating, and three albums in nothing has changed. It's fun and challenging and rewarding all at once, and Harry loves it.

It's just, the past two weeks since they started, it's the most amount of time he's been away from Louis since they bought him. It makes Harry a little neurotic. Is he lonely, is he getting into trouble, is it fair of them to have bought a boy and brought him home if the both of them are just going to be working so much. Mostly, it's all just Harry worrying, because every time he's gotten home on days when Nick is out all day as well, it's been to find Louis happily cat napping in whatever sunshine splashed piece of furniture he's taken a fancy to or steadily going through the entire series of One Tree Hill in the living room. Still, Harry always feels better once he's on his way home.

On Friday, they call it quits early because it's beautiful out and none of them are really paying much attention. Even Liam misses his cue a few times. Since they're ahead of schedule anyway, they barely get a telling off. Harry slips behind the wheel of his Range Rover after saying goodbye to the other lads and calls Nick.

"Popstar!" Nick answers.

He's been filming a new show for the past few weeks, going straight from the Radio 1 studio to the telly studio for a tournament-style panel competition that's going to air at the end of the summer. He's been completely overrun with work obligations for nearly a month, and Today is his first day off of filming since the panel show started. He sounds exhausted, but happy. Just hearing his voice makes Harry smile.

"Hey babe, we got set loose early."

"Imagine that, we might even be able to spend some time together," Nick drawls. "Are you on your way home?"

"About to leave. Are you there?"

"Just got in. Pouring a glass of wine now."

"Oh, that sounds good."

"Lou sweet-talked his way into a pitcher of mango daiquiri from Alison, looks like, if you'd rather one of those."

Harry rolls his eyes, smile widening. Alison doesn't even usually _work_ on Fridays. And her contract is for cleaning, not cooking and providing beverages. Louis is a terror.

"I'll decide when I get there."

"All right. His royal highness is working on his tan. I'm about to go join him. We'll see you outside?"

"Ta, love."

It takes him longer than he expected to get home because of traffic. Once there, he changes into his swim trunks and wanders into the kitchen to pour three new drinks, because it's been a full half hour and Nick and Louis both drink like fish. The daiquiris are delicious, so Harry grabs an empty glass and the pitcher from the fridge, and then the bottle of wine Nick opened and heads through the kitchen and outside to the pool.

True to form, their empty glasses and Louis's collar are on the small table next to Louis's favorite chaise lounge, and they're in the pool. Louis must be drunk, because Nick's got him sat cross-legged on a green float, and he almost falls over when he sees Harry and throws his hand up to wave, smiling hugely, eyes wide. "Hazza!"

Nick is just in front of him, holding the float steady with his hands on Louis's bare thighs. His hair is mostly dry but he's got water droplets on his face. He gives Harry a sweet smile.

"It's barely one in the afternoon," Harry says, setting his glass down and pouring a drink from the pitcher. It's scorching hot outside, and the water isn't even chilly when he walks to the side and dips a foot in, the cement burning his feet.

"Nicholas is trying to get me drunk!" Louis argues. "To have his wicked way with me!" It's emphatic, but he's hardly moving. He pets at Nick's hair vaguely and leans down for a kiss, which Nick grants with a little laugh.

"Don't have to get you drunk to have my way with you, kitten," he says, and reaches around to pinch Louis's bum. Louis cries out, _loudly_. Harry's laughing as he wades into the pool from the other end. He ducks his head under quickly, and then resurfaces and shakes his hair out. Louis's watching him, silly smile on his face, and Nick stretches out a hand to pull him into a hug when Harry swims close enough. He drops a sweet kiss to Harry's mouth. "Yay early days."

"Yaaaaay," Harry agrees, and rubs their noses together.

"Ugh," says Louis. He's generally not interested in affection unless it includes him, and he thinks Nick and Harry are soppy. He says their public displays of affection make him uncomfortable. He's a little liar, but Harry likes the way he huffs and scrunches up his nose when they stop paying attention to him. Nick rolls his eyes, gives Harry another quick peck and then tugs Louis off his float.

"Here, take this drunken slag, I want to tan."

He sort of tosses Louis to Harry, and Louis can hardly uncross his legs, let alone keep himself up. He just giggles uselessly as he's shoved into Harry's arms. He wraps his legs around Harry's waist and Harry folds his arms under his bum to hold him up. Louis smiles up him, gripping Harry's upper arms, and he's so pretty and sweet that Harry grins back helplessly. "Hi, boo."

"Hiya," says Louis. He's got it from Nick. Harry's been noticing that more, little quirks of their own behavior leaking over to Louis. It makes Harry all warm inside, makes him feel like Louis is _theirs_ just as much as the brand in the hollow of his hip does. Harry kisses him hello while Nick climbs up onto the raft and stretches out. Harry would remind Nick that he _burns_ , has never tanned before in his life, but Nick would just ignore it. Instead Harry carries Louis over to the side of the pool where he left his drink. Louis unwinds his legs and lets his feet touch the bottom, water lapping at his shoulders, looking expectant. Harry sighs, long-suffering, but offers Louis the straw anyway. Louis wraps his lips around it and hollow his cheeks. It's distracting enough that he gets more of Harry's daiquiri than Harry intended, but that was likely his plan all along. Harry takes it back and looks disapproving.

"I think you've been in here long enough," he tells Louis, who frowns but looks at his wrinkly fingers and then shrugs. Harry pushes his wet hair back off his forehead and Louis leans into it like a cat being stroked. "Why don't you go lie down in the sun where I won't have to worry about you drowning under the influence, hm?"

"You worry too much, Harold," Louis says, but he gets on his toes to kiss the tip of Harry's nose and then climbs obediently out of the pool, hefting himself over the side instead of taking the stairs. It has the benefit of putting his lovely arse on display, and Harry can't help but swat it affectionately. Louis just shimmies up to his knees and then stands up. He walks in an almost straight line to his usual chaise and settles down on it, belly up and drying hair shining in the sun.

Harry glides over to Nick's float, presses a kiss to the back of his neck. Nick mumbles sleepily. It's not exactly sleep but it's rest, and he needs it, but he's going to burn to a fine crisp. Harry will allow him twenty minutes sunning before he ushers him inside. He pulls another float from the side of the deck and climbs onto it, collapsing with a pleased groan.

Half an hour later, he and Nick get out of the pool. Louis's dozing happily, turned onto his front, not a tan line in sight. He's very sexy, bum all round and soft and arms stretched up above his head, hair drying messy and skin sun warm. Nick steps up behind Harry and wraps around him, and he's half-hard in his swim trunks, right up against Harry's arse. Harry tilts his head back and Nick catches his mouth in a dirty kiss. It feels like it's been ages since they've had sex, what with Nick working so much, but tonight is all theirs and Harry has every intention of riding Nick into oblivion and kiss him all over and tell him how much he's missed him. This afternoon, he can't pass up a chance to thoroughly use their sun-baked boy.

"You had him today?" he asks.

"His mouth, when I first got outside. You?"

"His arse this morning before the studio."

They share a look. Nick grins. "Swap?"

Harry kisses Nick one more time, nudges his nose against Nick's cheek and then crouches down next to Louis. He kisses his back and palms down the curve of his spine. Louis's perfectly awake and being difficult just to be contrary. Harry smacks him hard enough on the arse the leave a handprint behind. Louis loves to be spanked, but he must've really not expected it, because he squawks and jerks up, reaching behind himself to rub at his bum. He gives Harry a disgruntled look and Harry smiles innocently.

"Up!" Harry commands. Louis grumbles under his breath but sits upright. Harry stands up to grab his collar and Louis takes the opportunity to grab him by the hips and then dig his fingers into his sides, tickling. Harry gasps and folds over himself, giggling helplessly. 

Louis smiles, drunk and unfiltered. "I like it when you laugh," he says. Harry feels his cheeks burn a little.

"N'awww," says Nick. He takes the collar from Harry's loose grip and Harry ducks back down to kiss Louis, again and again until Nick clears his throat. Harry pulls back and Louis holds very still while Nick fastens his collar back around his neck. Once he's finished, Louis turns his head and nuzzles against Nick's cheek, kisses him deeply, all but purring. Nick nips at Louis's bottom lip and wraps an arm around him from behind, palm pressing flat into Louis's little belly. It's so hot watching them that Harry stiffens up a bit more in his trunks. Louis's at half-mast, too, just from kissing. His AphroD dose has been doubled since he arrived, and it takes almost nothing to get him hard and drippy now, and he can go for so long, come so many times in a row. One of Harry's favorite things to do is get him off again and again, until he's exhausted and oversensitive and whining for it to stop.

He leans down to kiss Louis's thigh, the side of his knee, and then reaches between his slightly spread legs to palm him. Louis shivers, breaking the kiss to swing his gaze over to Harry, eyes heavy-lidded and dark. His lips are wet and pink and kiss-swollen and Harry can hardly bear the sight of them, he wants Louis's mouth so badly.

"Think we should take this inside," Nick says finally, once Harry's all but crawled into Louis lap to suckle lightly at one of his pretty little nipples.

"Yeah," Harry agrees, voice already rough and low from how much he wants it. 

Nick and Harry leave their swim trunks in a wet pile on the kitchen floor and the three of them stumble into the closest bedroom, a guest room that's seen enough action that they keep lube in the bedside table. Harry pulls it out and collapses onto his back, reclined against the wealth of pillows piled against the headboard. He opens his legs up wide, bent at the knee and the outsides of his thighs pressing into the mattress and his dick is so stiff he takes it in hand, pumps himself a few times, wets his lips at the sight of Nick walking Louis to the foot of the bed, pressed up tight behind him. Nick's cheeks are flushed red and his mouth open, eyes dark and his grip on Louis's hips just shy of bruising. He's been stressed for so long and he's still on the adrenaline high of the past month and he's going to take all that aggression out on Louis and Harry can't fucking wait to see it.

"Look," Nick murmurs to Louis, just loud enough for Harry to hear, and Louis's pretty eyes flutter open to focus on Harry, on Harry's sweat-slick skin and his hand on his cock. Harry basks under the attention, tilts his head back a little and squeezes his fist at the head of his cock. "Look how big he is. Can you swallow all that down?"

It's just talk. Of course he can, has done it so many times in the last three months, but the way Louis moans and wets his pretty mouth like he just wants to prove himself to them again makes Harry's whole body heat up. Louis turns his head to kiss Nick's shoulder and then crawls up onto the bed, crawls up between Harry's legs. Nick's eye are locked on Louis's bum, and Harry takes just a second to toss him the lube before he threads his fingers through Louis's hair, cradles the back of his head in his hand and pulls him in. He kisses Louis lovingly, rubs his tongue over the roof of Louis's mouth. Louis's hands drop down onto Harry's thighs and his blunt fingertips curl into his skin.

"You can, can't you?" Harry asks him, pressing one last kiss to his mouth. "You can take all of me."

"Yeah," Louis breathes. He goes in for another kiss but Harry guides his face down, instead. He grips himself by the base and touches the tip of his dick to Louis's lips. Louis breathes out hot over him, makes Harry shiver, and then drops onto his elbows and envelopes the head of Harry's cock in his slick little mouth.

Harry's head falls back and he meets Nick's eyes over Louis's back, drops his gaze down between his legs again. Nick's already slicked up his fingers, but he's waiting, watching. He folds himself over Louis's back, rubs his dick against the swell of Louis's arse in slow, lazy thrusts, winding an arm around Louis's middle. He palms up Louis's chest to his neck, and as Louis drops his mouth down and down and _down_ , his throat opening up for Harry to fuck into Harry imagines he can feel Nick's fingers there, too, pressing in from the outside. Louis's breath hitches and his eyes go a little wet. Harry thumbs at the corner of one of them. He has almost no leverage but he pushes his hips up a bit, fucks deeper into Louis's throat just to feel the reflexive flutter of his throat and the way Louis's eyes go wide. His mouth is so hot and so wet, spit dripping down the base of Harry's cock and over the heavy, tender swell of his balls.

"Good boy," Harry says, voice a little choked. It feels _so good_. Louis's tongue is flat against the underside and he pulls back a little, pulls in a deep breath through his nose and sinks back down, tip of his nose touching Harry's belly.

"So good for us sweet boy," Nick tells him. Harry grins, because that's one of his favorites, something Louis's been called since he was a kid and it makes Louis's cheeks flush red and his mouth get wetter. He digs his fingers into Harry's thighs, does something with his tongue at the base of Harry's dick and cups Harry's balls in his little palm as well as he can. Harry's panting, having trouble keeping his eyes open, but he wants to watch Nick.

Nick kisses his way down Louis's spine, and he's trying to be gentle because that's how Harry's kept it so far but Harry can just tell he wants to be rough, knows he won't last long. He meets Harry's gaze, mouthing at the base of Louis's spine, his hand between Louis's legs and playing with his balls. Louis's arse is in the air, thighs straining to stay spread open. Nick gives Harry a wolfish smirk, touches one last kiss to Louis's back and then shoves two slick fingers into him.

Louis grunts, whole body jolting, makes this sound in his throat that Harry can feel all the way down to his toes. He feels out of control already, is barely keeping himself from forcing Louis's mouth up and down faster, harder, but Louis's so fucking good at this, so good with his mouth and he knows just how to drag it out, just how much pressure to use and the way Harry likes just a little bit of teeth right at the base. Nick isn't wasting time, too worked out, his cock huge and so hard, glistening at the tip with pre-come. Harry can see it when he touches himself, strips his hand up and down in quick, painful-looking jerks. He's not gentle with his fingers, either, cork-screwing them in hard enough that Louis's body is rocking with it. Harry cards his fingers through Louis's sweat-dampened hair.

"Hold yourself open, Louis," Harry demands. His voice sounds syrupy out loud, even slower than normal. He shoves his hips up again to make Louis gag just a little, laughs breathily when Louis narrows his eyes. "Hold yourself open for Nick, babe, let 'im see you."

Louis shifts his weight, puts it all on his knees and Harry can even see the way his abs tense up to hold him in position. Nick pulls his fingers out and Louis _whines_ , pulling almost all the way off Harry's dick to lick kittenishly at the slit, digging the tip of his tongue in. It makes Harry cry out a little, bite his lip, makes his toes curl, pleasure almost harsh. He rubs his cheek against the pillow case and watches Nick sit back on his heels, slicking his cock up with lube. Louis reaches back and digs his fingers into the plush of his bum, spreads himself apart and Nick lets out a shuddery little breath, eyes rolling back a little momentarily. Harry can just imagine the sight, his tight little hole all slick and open, wet and needy. Always so needy. Always needing to be fucked until he can't take it anymore.

Louis pulls off Harry's cock to catch his breath and Nick lines himself up behind him, grips his hips. Louis eyes close and his mouth is open and breath so hot on the side of Harry's dick. Nick presses in and in and in, one long, harsh stroke that knocks Louis forward, makes him whine and swear under his breath and his hands slip off his arse. Nick's losing any control he had, not bothering to give Louis much of a chance to adjust before he starts to slam into him, ruthless and aggressive and he looks so good, all sweaty and hot and uncontrolled. Nick has always lived off the tease, loves to draw out the pleasure, keep Harry or Louis on the edge for ages before he finally gives in. Harry's only seen him like this a handful of times.

Louis's mewling, so turned on his eyes are glazed and his mouth slack. Harry pulls his hair hard enough to sting and Louis blinks up at him. He's so very pretty and Harry just adores him. He cups Louis's cheek and presses his thumb into Louis's mouth, watches his lips close around it, feels his tongue flicker over it. Nick leans in, arm around Louis's waist and hand pressing into Louis's belly. He's fucking into Louis is hard, sharp jerks and his hair is curly and damp at his temples. Harry sits up, Louis's face still cradled in his palm and kisses Nick, hard and wet and so hot. He coaxes Nick's tongue into his mouth and only pulls back when he can't take it anymore, too wound up and hot and needing to come, Louis's wet breath too much of a tease.

He leans back and guides Louis's mouth back to his dick. Louis sucks him down at once, like he's just been waiting for it, and Harry tips his head back and grips Louis's hair tight enough to make him whine. Nick slows down, deep drags of his cock inside Louis that make Louis's mouth go tight around Harry. Harry fucks up into his mouth, into his throat once, twice, and then uses both hands to hold Louis's head there, keep his throat stuffed full of Harry's cock as Harry's orgasm sweeps over him in brutal waves.

Louis chokes a bit, but he doesn't try to pull back. His hands fly to Harry's hips and squeeze punishingly, but it just makes Harry's eyes roll back in his head, makes him come harder. He feels like he's falling apart at the seams. He tugs Louis's head back by his hair and Louis pulls off obediently, blue eyes so dark and pleasure-dazed. Harry grips his dick and wrings himself out, come splashing over Louis's lips and cheek and Louis closes his eyes like he just _loves_ it. Harry's panting, totally out of breath, body aching from how hard he came, abs cramped up. He takes Louis's face in hand again, thumbs over the come there, rubs it into the hectic red skin of his cheek and waits for Louis to open his eyes again.

"You're gonna come just like this," Harry tells him. He glances at Nick, who smiles helplessly, draped over Louis's back, mouth on Louis's shoulder blade. He's still move in slow, deep thrusts, digging in hard and deep and jolting Louis forward. Harry touches Louis's wet, bruised lips. "You're gonna come just like this, on Nick's cock, okay?"

When he speaks, Louis's voice is absolutely wrecked. "Yes, sir."

Nick groans and Harry feels his cock twitch painfully, pleasure curling up low in his belly again. Nick drags his mouth down Louis's back and sits up properly again for leverage, and Louis closes his eyes and rests his cheek on Harry's inner thigh, face screwed up with pleasure, mouth open.

Nick fucks into him brutally hard and fast, the sound of skin on skin a little obscene under the blood rushing in Harry's ears. Harry strokes his fingers through Louis's hair, feels his hot little whimpers against his skin. He watches Louis's body tense up to brace against every thrust and he watches Nick fall apart, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, brow furrowing as he jabs into Louis harder and harder, shallower, deeper thrusts that must hit Louis just right because he cries out, sinks his sharp little teeth into Harry's thigh and comes, creams up the blankets underneath him and clenches up tight around Nick's dick.

"Please," Louis gasping, wrecked and shaky and cheeks flushed with blood and wet with Harry's come. "Please, please, please."

"Fucking," Nick pants, fingers digging into Louis's hips hard, "Fucking Christ, just--"

He thrusts in three more times, shoves in as deep as he can and stills, tensing up all over as he spills inside Louis, fills him up and God, Harry wishes he could see it, but the look on Nick's face is enough, pleasure so acute it's almost pain, mouth curling and then dropping open as he rides through it. It's so hot, and they're both so fucking beautiful, and Harry's so happy he could just burst with it.

Nick goes to pull out after a minute, but Louis grumbles unhappily, says, "No," and Nick laughs, kissing his back again, gentle over the marks he's left there. They collapse forward together, slumping into Harry, who oofs dramatically and drapes his long arms around them. He can feel Nick's heartbeat pounding against his back. He smiles happily at the ceiling, too content to move.


End file.
